Happy Mother's Day
by zeaeevee
Summary: Advanceshipping. May celebrates the best mother's day with her family. what more could a mother ask for?


**Happy Mother's Day**

May lay on her bed sleeping peacefully when she felt a sudden chill, breeze over her exposed skin causing her to slightly shiver. She moaned and groaned, twist and turned, trying to make herself more comfortable and warm. She turned to feel for her beloved for warmth, only to end up feeling nothing but ruffled bed sheets and… fur? May slowly opened her eyes, which were greeted by a pair of big dark brown ones. Had she not know who it was, she would have jumped from the bed with a scream. Instead, she smiled at the being and sat up, resting her back on the head board of the bed.

"Good morning Eevee," May said to the being, scratching it between its ears. A little brown fox like creature named Eevee.

"Eevee!" the pokémon happily exclaimed, jumping up onto her mistress' lap, which she was soon pulled into a comforting hug and a kiss on the cheek, at which the pokémon licked her mistress' cheek back with affection. May smiled at her pokémon and placed her back on her lap while she started petting her. May looked toward the clock standing on the bedside table beside her. It read Sunday, 7:05 A.M.

"That's strange. Ash is never up this early on a Sunday. I wonder why," May pondered, confusion written all over her beautiful facial features, as to why her beloved husband was up early on a Sunday.

He usually did get up fairly early during the week around 4:30 – 5:00 to do some early morning training with his pokémon, but Sundays were always the days when he would stay in bed and cuddle with his wife. That is, until the kids decided to wake them. Even his most trusted pokémon and mate of her Eevee was up as well, so this confused May greatly. She was about to get out of bed when the door to her room opened, revealing three human beings, one tall two short, and three small pokémon with them.

"Happy Mother's Day!" All six exclaimed. May covered her mouth in surprised shock, Eevee's ears and head perked up becoming more alert, as they all made their way over to the two, the taller one carrying a tray of what looked to be breakfast.

The two shorter humans and the pokémon hopped onto the bed.

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy!" the two humans exclaimed as they gave their mother a big hug as she hug them in return. They were none other than May's 5 year old twin daughters, Haruka and Sakura. Eevee also received a Mother's Day lick from her offspring. Two Eevee which belonged to the twins.

"Ash!" May smiled towards her husband as he walked up to the bed his wife sat in with a smile on his face and a tray of food in his hands. May's legs were still under the bed covers.

"Happy Mother's Day sweetheart," Ash said slightly above a whisper since he had leaned forward toward her, their faces about an inch apart. May's smiled as she brought a hand up to his face, bringing it closer so their lips met in a passionate kiss. It was short lived once they heard the twins giggling at the sight of their parents kissing. Pikachu, Eevee's mate, had given her a kiss on the cheek which Eevee responded to by nuzzling her head under his neck.

Ash and May broke apart after being interrupted by the twins and smiled at each other, then at the twins. The twins hopped off the bed to allow room for their father to place the food tray on their mother's lap. He removed the bowl of pokémon food from the tray and placed it on his side of the bed, where the other mother figure lied down.

"Breakfast in bed? Wow Ash, you shouldn't have," May said as she took a bite from the meal, "Mmmmmm. You made this yourself?" she asked.

"Some of it. I had a little help," Ash admitted, pointing toward the doorway of the room. May followed his indication and spotted a woman, about her age, standing in the doorway with her pokémon resting comfortably on her left shoulder. The two women smiled at each other.

"Happy Mother's Day May," the woman said to the May as she entered the room and approached the young mother. Her pokémon hopped off her shoulder and jumped onto the bed towards Eevee and Pikachu.

"Thank you Zea," May replied to the woman as they embraced each other with a hug. "Ash didn't make too much of a mess did he?" May whispered to her.

"Not at all," Zea whispered back, as the two giggled at the fact.

Zea then turned towards the twins.

"Girls? Don't you have something to give your mommy?" she asked them with a smile.

The twins jumped up and down excitedly as they quickly ran out of the room, towards their room with their Eevee following close behind. In about a minute, they both returned with a paper and a flower in their hands, and gave it to their mother together. May took the items from her daughter and looked at them. The papers were folded and decorated with lots of glitter and paint, and the flowers were May Flowers. May smiled as she opened up the papers and inside both, written were the words, 'I love you mommy' in crayons as well as the girls' signature at the bottom. May smiled and thanked her daughters, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

The young Eevee had also come in with a flower in their mouth. One had a lily, and the other a buttercup. They hopped onto the bed once again and gave it to their mother, who gave them both a lick on their cheek to thank them.

After all the gifts were given, Ash, Zea, the twins, and their pokémon left the room to allow May and Eevee to finish up their breakfast and to get ready for the day.

When they were done eating and got ready, May and Eevee exited the room and walked down to the living room. To their surprise, Ash was doing cleaning in the room, vacuuming the carpet.

"Ash!" May called out to him in surprise, causing him and Pikachu, who was dusting the trophies and picture frames surrounding the living room with a little dust broom in his paw, to look up at her and Eevee, seeing that the two had finally decided to join the rest of the family.

"Hey sweetheart," Ash said, turning off the vacuum cleaner, "Did you enjoy breakfast?" he asked her.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked his mate.

May and Eevee both nodded with a smile.

"I'm surprised to see you cleaning. I never thought I'd see the day," May giggled. "Well I guess I should get lunch started."

Ash was about to stop her, but when she reached the kitchen, she saw that lunch was already prepared. Zea was just taking out a fully cooked ham from the oven.

"Hey May. I see you're up," Zea said, without turning to face the woman in the kitchen doorway. Eve sat on the side of said doorway, watching and waiting on her trainer. Zea had sensed May from the time she arrived in the living room. May was utterly speechless.

"Today's your day May," Ash said from behind his wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her a little. This caused Eevee to jump off her mistress' shoulder and onto the floor next to Eve, at which Pikachu didn't waist any time at reaching next to her and nuzzling his cheek with hers. "You're not doing anything today." Ash finished.

"Where are the twins?" May asked.

"They're cleaning their room. Gardevior and Galade are keeping an eye on them." Zea replied, placing the ham on the counter near an open window for it to cool off.

May was overjoyed. She finally got a day off from house work. But the joy was short lived when May looked upward in thought when she realized something.

"I have no idea what to do." May admitted, "Everyday it's been my routine of cleaning and cooking and taking care of the pokémon."

"THAT! Became your routine **after** you became a Top Coordinator and got married to Mr. Pokémon Master here, and had kids." Zea said as she approached the two parents. Ash was still holding May around her waist from behind.

"Before that, your schedule consisted of training and having fun with your pokémon. So why not relive it," Zea suggested.

"That's a great idea Zea. Would you mind having a little practice battle with me? I want to make sure I'm not getting too scruffy," May stated.

"Of course May!" Zea beamed, "How about after lunch. It's a little less than an hour before lunch time, so how about you just go ahead and spend time with your pokémon.

May nodded and Ash let go of her after giving her kiss on her cheek and went back to finish cleaning. Pikachu did the same. Zea went over and checked on the twins and May went to call her mother and mother-in-law to wish them Happy Mother's Day. She told them what had happened so far and they both gasped in surprise when May told them about Ash doing house work. The three women giggled at the knowledge of Ash actually doing house work.

"That's my Ash. Always a gentleman," Delia boasted. May and Caroline couldn't disagree with her either way.

They finished their conversation and May made her way to their greenhouse to interact with her pokémon. They too wished her and Eevee a Happy Mother's Day, though they were a bit confused that she was hanging out with them instead doing something in the house. May giggled at this and explained to them and they were more the than happy with it.

The hour went by rather quickly and it was soon time for lunch. May told her pokémon she would see them after lunch as she and Eevee left to go into the house. When they got in and went into the kitchen, everyone was waiting on them with a smile on their face. May smiled in return and immediately joined them at the table. Eevee hopped onto the floor to join her mate, kids and friend as well. Zea served the food and they all dug in.

"Lunch was delicious Zea!" May exclaimed, once everyone was done eating.

"Yea aunty Zea! The food was really good!" Sakura exclaimed, being the most hyper of the two. Haruka just nodded in agreement.

"Yea, it was ok. But it's not better than May's cooking," Ash said.

"Awe Aaash…" May said, touched by what her husband had said.

"Ha, ha. Way to suck up to your wife Ash," Zea said jokingly as she collected the empty plates, glasses and cups and placed them into the sink and began to wash them up. Ash just chuckled at her response.

"It's ok anyway," May smiled. "I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you did May," Zea said, as she approached the fridge. She had just finished washing the dishes. "Now… who wants dessert?" she beamed as she pulled out a chocolate cake.

"Meeeeeee!" the twins cried out with excitement. The three adults chuckled and giggled at them.

"Don't worry, you guys will get too," Zea said, looking down at the pokémon who were eating near the fridge, their food bowls now empty.

Zea walked over to the kitchen table and placed the cake in the middle and got the cake knife and five cake plates. She shared the cake amongst them and the pokémon and everyone enjoyed it wholeheartedly.

When they were done, they gathered together on the living room floor to play some family games to pass the time for their stomach to fully digest the food before they went out for May's practice battle. They were having so much fun they had not realized how much time had passed until they checked and realized about two hours had passed on them. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when they realized it. They finish what they were doing and went outside to the back yard.

"Why don't I do the practice battle with May?" Ash offered, approaching the two women. The twins sat on a bench, which was placed on the wall of the house, with their pokémon in anticipation.

"No Ash," Zea replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because May's a Coordinator and **you're** a Trainer," she simply replied. Ash raised an eyebrow at Zea in question.

"You're a trainer too you know," Ash countered

"And…" Zea said, folding her arms and looking up at him knowingly. She too had successfully become a Top Coordinator and Pokémon Master despite having only eight pokémon in her entire arsenal.

Ash sighed in defeat. "And a Coordinator as well,"

"Exactly!" Zea beamed as she turned away and walked further into the yard. Ash did another sigh of defeat until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his wife with a comforting smile on her face.

"It's ok Ash," May said reassuring him. "But Zea right. Besides… it's just a friendly practice battle. It's just to see if I've still got it. And it'll be good if I do it with someone with experience in both professions,"

Ash smiled in return.

"Yea, you're right… as always," he said, causing May to giggle, "Well… do your best sweetheart, and have fun," he finished, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and turned to join the twins on the bench. He sat between the two of them, as the three of them and their pokémon watched the two women in anticipation.

The back yard was pretty big, so there was enough space for the battle. It was also basically where Ash does all his training. May and Zea stood a good distance away from each other and released their pokémon. May was having a bit of a hard time keeping up with Zea, but was still able to hold strong. The practice session lasted about an hour and a half due to all their pokémon being too exhausted to continue.

"That was a great practice session May." Zea said to her as they all entered the house. "You still got it. Though a little stiff around the edges, but you still got it." May simply nodded in agreement.

It was now 4:45 pm when they got into the house. Zea went into the kitchen while everyone else gathered on the living room floor once again. She got some drinks and a light snack for everyone, and joined them in the living room. They continued the family fun they had started before going out for the practice battle. They played games, watched movies and video of Ash and May's tournaments. When 9 o'clock came around, it was the twins' bed time, as was obvious when the two started yawning. May smiled and got up from the couch and stood in the middle of the living room and faced her family.

"I would like to thank all of you for making this day enjoyable for me. It was the best Mother's Day I could ever ask for." She announced. Everyone smiled to her in great approval. "And what made it more special was that I spent the entire day doing things together with my family. I couldn't be happier."

"You are welcome mommy," the twins said with tired eyes.

"Yes May. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You really deserved it," Zea told her.

Just then, the twins did another yawn which got the adults' attention. They were seated on either sides of their father and were now falling asleep on his laps.

"I think it's time we got these two to bed." Ash suggested. May nodded and walked over to her husband and kids. She picked up Sakura, while Ash picked up Haruka. They turned to Zea and asked her if she was coming with them.

"Nah. You guys go ahead and tuck them in. I'll clean up here and check on them before I go to bed," Zea replied.

Ash and May nodded and made their way to the twins' bedroom, their pokémon following close behind. When they got to the twins' room, they tucked them in and May kissed them both on their forehead. Once they were tucked in and their pokémon were lying at the foot of their bed, Ash and May made their way to the door. May turned one more time before exiting and said goodnight to the twins, even if she knew they couldn't hear her. She finally left and closed the door behind her, and she and Ash made their way to their room.

When they got their room, they washed up and got themselves ready for bed. They were about to get in when they heard a knock at their door.

"Come in," May said, knowing who it was.

"Oh that won't be necessary." The voice said from behind the door. "I just wanted to say goodnight and that I've checked on the twins and they're ok."

"Ok Zea, thanks," Ash replied.

"Goodnight," Zea told them

"Goodnight Zea," Ash and May replied in unison.

"Eevee vee," Eve said.

"Pikachu/Eevee," Pikachu and Eevee replied in unison as well, from their bed which was on the floor at the foot of their masters' bed.

The four occupants of the bedroom heard footsteps walking away from the door as a sign that Zea had left and was making her way to her room. Ash and May got into bed and under the covers. They cuddled onto each other with May's head resting on Ash's chest and Ash had his arm around her waist.

"I had a wonderful day today Ash," May whispered from his chest.

"I'm glad you did May," Ash replied, also in a whisper.

May moaned and snuggled up more onto her husband's chest as sleep slowly yet quickly came to her.

"Happy Mother's Day sweetheart," Ash whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head and drifting off to sleep as well.

**Published: 24/05/10**

**Yea, yea, yea I know. I haven't updated my other fics and Mother's Day has already passed, but hey!... the month aint over yet so it's still Mother's month XD!**

**For those of you who want to know a little more about Ash and May's kids, read my story ****'Lost, Found and Reunited'****. It's a oneshot, so you don't have much to read. The Gardevoir and Galade belong to May and Ash respectively. Hey, they are parents and are in their mid to late 20's so they're bound to have more pokémon.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I'm still working on my stories, but now my art is **_**really**_** getting in the way. Since more and more people got to know about my talent (a lot of people who knew me didn't know that I could draw :D) I'm being asked to do some artworks for people, which I am getting paid for of course. So, I just thought I'd let you guys know.**

**Plz review.**


End file.
